The tone scales used for diagnostic radiography have been based on sensitometric characteristic curves of silver halide films. These curves provide various contrasts and speeds for different examination types. However, the curve shapes have not been optimized for visual inspection of radiographic images. As a consequence, clinically important details are often obscured in the dark area of an x-ray image.